Intricate Desires
by Exaggerated Truth
Summary: Robin tries to come to terms with his feelings for a unknowing Vlad but a certain young slayer cloud's his judgement.
1. The Argument

"You're supposed to be my son and heir!" The Count bellowed.

"Yeah, well I never _chose_ to be did I?" Vlad replied his tone angered.

The Count looked at him, shook his head and roared making the whole castle shake. Robin grabbed on to Vlad's bed post, it wasn't the first time he'd been caught up in a father and son argument but it usually wasn't this ferocious. The Count screamed some more before taking off leaving the two boys alone.

"That was" Robin grinned. "Awesome!"

Vlad gave him a stern look and Robin smile fell and his dopey face returned.

"I-I'm sure he'll calm down" He said reassuringly

Vlad let out a cry of frustration kicking the nearest thing to him, his chester-draws and then banged his fists against the surface. Robin flinched at the action as he watched the back of Vlad's still body.

"I'll just go then shall I?" Robin gulped, edging his way towards the door.

"Yep, you go back to your precious 'breather' life!" Vlad muttered.

"Hey! Don't start with me alright" Robin pointed his finger. "I'm not your enemy Vlad"

"You sure about that?" Vlad questioned turning to face him, his eyes seemed darker than usual.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm just saying" Vlad began. "I'm a Vampire and you're a Breather, so…well you get the picture…"

Robin stepped back in surprise.

"…then again you're not that much of a threat" Vlad finished a small sinister smile creeping onto his face.

"Y-y-you take that back" Robin stuttered.

Vlad closed his eyes and jerked his head to the side before recovering into the same position. He looked slightly dazed, for a few moments before regaining his composure.

"Look" He touched his head as though in pain. "I'm sorry, maybe you should just go"

Robin went to say something but retracted, gave a small nod and headed towards the door.

"See you tomorrow?" Vlad called after him.

"Yeah" Robin cleared his throat. "Sure"

And with that he left.

**xXx **

Robin sat alone in his room gathering his thoughts.

What had happened?

Vlad just didn't seem the type to blow off the handle like that. But Robin had to remember who he was dealing with, and had to look at the facts.

Vlad was a Vampire, not just any Vampire….a Dracula.

Vlad was his friend, his best friend…his _only_ friend.

"Robin?"

Robin was knocked out of his thoughts by his sister.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I was worried. Is everything ok you know" She paused. "with Vlad?"

It was like she could read his mind.

"Yeah" Robin lied. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because his dad's downstairs" Chloe replied bluntly.

Robin tensed.

**xXx**

Vlad paced his room.

"What if I'm becoming" He hesitated. "bad?"

"Master Vlad, you're a Vampire, you're supposed to be" Zoltan chuckled.

Vlad sighed.

"Robin's never going to speak to me again, this is just _great_!"

"Don't forget your father, he seemed pretty upset himself" Zoltan said.

"Look I can't pretend to be something I'm not" Vlad exclaimed.

"Exactly, so you are going to give up this ridiculous notion of becoming normal and pursue your destiny as the next Count Dracula" Zoltan nodded.

"Yes" Vlad agreed then pulled a face. "I mean no! I'm going to apologise to Robin properly and try and salvage what's left of our friendship, destiny can wait"

"You might want to take a jacket" Zoltan said gesturing his head towards the window where droplets of rain began to fall faster and faster. Vlad let out a groan as he grabbed a coat and made his way downstairs.

**xXx**

Robin put his ear to the door.

"What can you hear?" Chloe asked.

"Ssshh" Robin brought his finger to his lip.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"_Oh, now that is terrible Mr Count" _He could hear his mam saying. "_Vlad just doesn't seem like the type to…"_

"_I know!" _The Count howled. "_It's all my fault"_

"_You mustn't blame yourself dear, I'm sure he'll come around"_

"_You think so?" _The Count asked his tone changing to a more sinister one making Robin squirm in discomfort.

"How does Vlad put up with him?" He whispered to Chloe.

"It's his dad. I don't think he has a choice!" Chloe replied condescendingly.

It was Robin's turn to roll his eyes before focusing his attention back to the room which had gone quiet.

"Well that can't be good" Robin gulped.

Seeing the reactions on his sisters face told him he had to act fast, he sprang into action barging the door open. It seemed he had done it just in time his mam was going in for a hug but it was clear to Robin, The Count was going in for the bite. They pulled apart at the entrance of Chloe.

"Robin? Chloe?" His mam said surprised.

"Ingrid" Chloe said quite rushed. "Has just been round, asking if anyone wants some men's cloaks"

The Count looked up.

"Cloaks?" Mrs Branagh asked.

"Yeah" Robin nodded. "Seemed valuable, come to think of it they kind of looked like that" He pointed to the Count's own cloak.

"That vile specimen" The Count uttered. "I have to go"

He stormed out of their without a single goodbye. Both Robin and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, whilst Mrs Branagh just stood there confused.


	2. Fighting It

The rain hammered down on Vlad erratically, leaving none of him untouched. He looked up at the full moon that shone above him and couldn't help but wonder about his half-brother Barry and how his life would turn out being the son and '_hair_' of Patrick.

Vlad smiled.

He was almost outside the Branagh residence and the rain beat harder against him. He shivered and ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to clear his view. He looked up at the window belonging to Robin, the lights were out and the curtains drawn. Getting his attention was going to be harder than he thought. He glanced down at the pavement in front of him, looking for something he could throw. A small stone lay in between his feet, he bent down and picked it up.

He went to throw and then stopped.

'_Isn't this all a bit too cliché?_' He thought, thinking back to that terrible romance film Chloe had dragged him and Robin to watch a while back. The guy trying to apologise to the girl who had locked herself in her room and swooned after him after his pompous speak about how precious she was to him. Vlad certainly didn't want Robin thinking he fancied him or anything so he opted for the front door instead.

Mrs Branagh answered.

"Vlad, is everything ok?" She asked smiley sweetly.

"Well" Vlad shook his head. "Not really, I was wondering if I could have a word with Robin?"

Mrs Branagh pulled a face.

"I'm afraid he's probably in the land of slumber by now dear, he went to bed quite early" She stopped turning to look at the stairs. "A lot earlier than usual come to think of it"

"Never mind" Vlad said taking a step back out into the rain. "I'll catch him another day"

"Okay sweetie" Her smile returned, she gave him a little wave and closed the door.

**xXx **

Robin tossed the sheets off him. He just wanted to sleep but his mind was working overtime. Every thought he had led back to Vlad, he was under his skin. The weather wasn't helping much either, the rain droplets smashing against the window and the wind whistling loudly.

"Why are you bothered?" Robin asked himself aloud. "You and Vlad have had loads of fights before, how is this any different?"

A raindrop hit his window with force, louder than the rest it seemed. Robin shrugged it off.

"It's not like you…" He trailed off, his heart beating louder.

He looked around the dark empty room as if making sure nobody was hiding there and then sighed.

"…_love him_" He whispered.

Another drop hit the window only this time it was much louder making Robin jump in surprise. Was it hailing? He got up and padded along the carpet, on reaching his window he grasped the curtains and yanked them apart. A figure was mere centimetres apart from him latched onto the window frame. Robin leapt back in fear and gave out a small cry. The figure pointed to the window latch and Robin hesitated. A flash of lightning hit lighting up outside and the figures unmistakable feature came into view. Robin reached out and opened the window.

"Vlad, What are you doing?" He asked.

"Turns out, us Vampires have a window fetish" He replied sarcastically.

"Well, you'll catch ya death out there" Robin said generally concerned.

"Hello, Vampire" Vlad rolled his eyes. "Can I come in now?"

"Sure" Robin reached out and grabbed Vlad arms, hoisting him through the window. Just as Vlad was almost in his foot gave way toppling them both to the ground. Robin heart was pounding, his breathing became rapid and certain twinges were happening in place better left unspoken. Vlad however, groaned completely unaware the effect his presence was having. He pulled himself up leaving Robin to gulp on the floor.

"Sorry" Vlad apologised. "for making you wet."

"What?" Robin spluttered in horror looking to his nether regions.

How did he know?

Vlad pointed to the rain which had begun making an appearance in his room and then at his wet clothing. He leaned over and closed the window as Robin let out a sigh of relief. He scrambled up to his bed adjusting the collar on his t-shirt trying to calm himself down.

"Look" Vlad started sitting down next to Robin. "I came here to apologise about earlier today, you know, the whole Vampire-Breather thing"

"It's okay" Robin said trying to avoid looking at Vlad.

Vlad felt awful, he'd upset Robin so much he didn't even want to look at him. The awkward silence that was beginning to occur didn't help the boys much either. When left to their thoughts both could become their own worst enemy.

Robin didn't want to feel like this, especially around Vlad, but recently his whole body chemistry had been out of whack. He'd blamed it on puberty and just generally being a teenager but it never made it any easier. The feelings, the dreams, the thoughts…they wouldn't go away not matter how hard he would try. Around Vlad he had managed to keep up the Robin act everyone was used to as there was always someone around them he could use as a distraction. But now he found himself alone with him, at night, in his bedroom! Things could not have turned out worse…

Vlad didn't like how he acted, especially to Robin, but recently he felt his whole mind set change. He'd have blamed it on puberty if he was normal but being a Vampire kind of bit that excuse to pieces. The feelings, the dreams and the thoughts so vicious, predatory and…_satisfying. _Being around Robin had kept him focused from the Vampiric thoughts that tainted his head. But the whole argument had shown just how little control he actually had over himself, he was fighting a losing battle and that's what terrified him the most! Destiny could not have worked out worse…

"I hate this" Both boys shouted in unison, turning to each other confused.

Vlad studied Robin's expression causing Robin to blush slightly and turn away. Robin hated being under one of Vlad's stares, it was like he knew your inner soul and deepest, darkest secrets and desires. He guessed Vampires all had this in common as he felt it when The Count stared at him only he knew he was just eyeing up a potential meal. Yet with Vlad it was different, he was almost normal which made Robin all the more uncomfortable.

"What do you hate?" Robin mumbled trying to switch the spotlight to Vlad.

"Being a Vampire, it really sucks" Vlad answered letting out a sigh.

"Isn't that the whole point, with the fangs an' everything?" Robin feeble attempt at a joke just made him blush harder but to his surprise he heard a laugh escape Vlad's lips.

"You sound like Zoltan!" Vlad smiled.

"Do I Master Vladimir?" Robin said his awful impression of Zoltan making Vlad laugh once more.

A swift knock at Robin's door made both boys silent.

"Robin?" Mr Branagh's voice called from the other side. "What's all that racket?"

"Urrh…" Robin motioned for Vlad to get under his bed. "…nothing"

Vlad hesitated, who knows what was under there.

"Robin!" Mr Branagh's tone was harsher. "Let me in, now"

Vlad took a plunge for the floor and rolled himself under, as Robin reached for the lock and opened the door.


	3. Family Ties

"Now I'm only going to ask you one more time Robin, what is going on?" Mr Branagh patience was wearing thin.

"I can't tell you" Robin stated for a third time.

"Why not?" His father asked.

"I-Its embarrassing and not something I particularly want to share" Robin lied looking down at the floor for effect.

"Robin" Mr Branagh's voice was stern.

"I was you know…" Robin took a deep breath; the things he did for Vlad were unbelievable. "…taking a tug on the old joystick so to speak"

Vlad nearly choked on air and his splutter didn't go unnoticed.

"What was that?" Mr Branagh tried to enter the room but Robin obstructed his path.

"What was what?" This lie was falling apart in front of him, he needed rescuing and Vlad decided to intervene as he emerged from under the bed.

"Vlad?" Mr Branagh was in complete shock. "Oh my…Elizab-"

Vlad leaped up and acted on impulse, he grabbed Mr Branagh's gaze. Robin watched as his father fell powerless to exist and Vlad's eyes turned to that distinctive shade of yellow.

"There is no racket, everything's fine, go back to bed" Vlad commanded.

Mr Branagh nodded and slowly walked out of the room. Robin looked on in amaze which made Vlad feel pretty good even if it was a bad thing to do, it had to better than hearing Robin talk about his 'joystick'.

"_I should go_" Vlad whispered.

"_It's late_" He continued as he watched the disappointment fill Robin's face.

Robin looked over at his Bat clock where 12:06 was flashing back at him.

"_Mind if I take the front door this time_?" He asked.

Robin nodded and led the way.

**xXx**

Vlad drifted down the streets of Stokely, wanting to be anywhere but home, he didn't think he could another 'talk' with his father. The rain had stopped which was one good thing he supposed, he could at least sulk dry. The moon lit up the world around him making it difficult for him to hide away and go along unnoticed. And he had feeling that soon to be someone would find him.

**xXx**

Jonno stepped outside. His dad's snoring was unbearable sometimes, and this was just one of those nights. Usually they'd be out slaying 'till the early hours but in order to keep his mom happy they had to be all hush hush and 'stake outs' became 'stake ins', in front of the telly! Not that he minded, his family was back together so what more could he want?

Footsteps caught his attention and he sought after the source.

He scowled as Vlad Count came into view, strutting his way down the street like he owned it! The creature that could turn anyone into an ally and had Branagh following him around with his pathetic puppy dog eyes. It made him sick to his stomach at how Robin worshipped the ground he walked on and made him want to stick a stake right through Vlad's heart with no remorse.

He could do it.

Stakes lay inches away from him all at his disposal. All's he had to do was pick one up and commit the deed. He'd be the first real slayer in the family and his father would beam with proudness. But Robin wouldn't thank him…

He wasn't sure how it happened; falling in love with Robin was completely unexpected. Once the novelty of Ingrid wore off his affections seemed to focus on the Branagh misfit. He might have a chance with him if it wasn't for Vlad being there, Robin would never betray him and being with a slayer was certainly betrayal of the highest kind in a Vampires book.

**xXx **

Vlad had become aware of the incessant staring from the young slayer and didn't appreciate the attention.

"Do you want a picture?" He asked, his voice echoing the empty streets.

Jonno's face hardened.

"I don't want anything from you…Vampire!" He spat.

Vlad rolled his eyes. The bitterness between their families was unnecessary which he had on countless occasions attempted to address but each time it had fallen on deaf ears, the hatred between their fathers too deep .However, Vlad still had a tiny glimmer of hope that maybe one day they'd forget everything and bury the hatchet but that day was yet to come.

He went to walk off but it seemed Jonno hadn't quite finished.

"You think you're so special" He began. "You've got everyone fooled including Robin-"

Robin?

"-Well it doesn't work with me or my dad and your little existence will perish by my hand personally" He sneered.

Vlad was too busy pondering the fact at why he had mentioned Robin to take in the threat he'd been given. What was Robin to him? Sure they talked occasionally, but Robin was hardly a good friend to him. Maybe he…no, just no, it wasn't possible was it?

Vlad scoffed.

"You think I'm joking?" Jonno fist tensed and he took a step in Vlad direction.

Vlad looked at him, realising Jonno was still there. He shook his head, a little bewildered and walked off home. His dad's wrath had to be better than arguing pointlessly in the dead of night with someone who despite his efforts loathed him dearly.

**xXx**

Jonno watched as Count scurried away. He felt a sense of accomplishment that he had had the last word and scared off the wretched Vampire.

"Jonno?"

He shot around. His mom stood in the doorway her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, confusion spread across her face.

"I couldn't sleep" He motioned to the window where his mom and dad slept. "Dad's snoring"

She smiled.

"Well you'll catch your death out here" She held out her hand to him. "Come on"

He smiled back at her, grasping her hand and allowed himself to be ushered back in. He made his way to his bed and slipped under the sheets. He knew his dreams would be filled or Robin's essence and his nightmares tainted with Vlad's retched being.


	4. Short Lived Bliss

"Vladimir!" The Count screeched.

Vlad eyes shot open, he rolled over to check the time. 5:37 a.m. stared at him, taunting him; clearly his dad didn't understand the concept of sleep. He lay back down on his back and shut his eyes, drifting back into his slumber. Just as he got comfy though he felt an icy hand touch his forehead and his eyes opened once more and met the gaze of his father's.

"When I call I expect you to answer" His voice was chilling, it was almost a whisper with a harsh grumble behind it.

"It's early and-" Vlad's voice went unheard as the Count cut through.

"Get dressed, we have things to do" With that said he left.

**xXx**

"No Vlad this morning?" Mrs Branagh asked peering around the front door.

Robin stood in the doorway checking the streets, but Vlad was nowhere to be seen. He was usually here by now ready to start the day and complete another six hours of school which he couldn't get enough of recently, he seemed to cling to it as it appeared to be the only normal thing in his life.

"Doesn't seem like he's coming" Mr Branagh said kissing his wife on the cheek and moving past Robin. "You might as well head off son"

Robin sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be a long in a bit" He perched himself on the front step. "I'll just wait for him."

Mr Branagh shook his head.

"That family there trouble you'd be better off staying well away" He stated getting into his van.

"Graham!" Mrs Branagh said outraged. "Take no notice of your father Robin; he just can't stand anyone different from us"

"Well I'm different" Robin frowned.

Mrs Branagh gave him a wink and went back inside. Robin didn't really understand what had just happened, just that he was sure he'd been insulted by his own mother! The rest of the Branagh clan trudged out of the house, Ian and Paul ruffling Robin's hair as they went past causing Robin to curse at them. Chloe however, stayed behind.

"Vlad not show up?" She asked glancing around for him.

"No he's hiding in that bush" Robin replied sarcastically. She could be so silly sometimes.

Chloe gave him a filthy look and stormed off, catching up with her brothers leaving Robin alone.

'_Where are you?_' He thought glancing up at the castle.

**xXx**

Jonno waved his mother goodbye and headed off down the road. He'd managed to get out before his father offered him a lift in that old banger he called a car. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his dad, he needed time alone. It made it harder to get out of spending 'quality' time with him as he didn't have any friends so he rarely had a good believable excuse.

Whenever he walked to school he made sure he took the long way just so he could go past the Branagh's residence in small hope that Robin might be late and have no one to walk with. He'd never expected this to be the day; there he was sitting on the doorstep, alone, no Count! Jonno felt his heart race with each step he took closer to Robin.

Robin looked at Jonno then at the ground as Jonno approached him.

"Hey" Jonno greeted stopping down the path.

"What do _you_ want?" Robin asked his voice unfriendly.

Jonno frowned.

"I thought you might want to walk to school with me" Jonno stated his cheeks tinted red.

Robin looked up at him, his eyes studying him with great detail. Jonno looked away blushing harder.

"I'm waiting for someone" Robin said this time with more warmth.

Jonno looked up at the castle.

"Doesn't look like he's coming" Jonno smiled.

Robin sighed and stood up.

"I suppose I'm stuck with you then" He paused. "Mate"

Jonno's smile grew; this was definitely going to be a good day.

**xXx**

"Where have you been?" Robin asked walking over to the dinner table where Vlad was sitting.

"Don't ask" Vlad replied clutching his head.

"You look awful" Robin said giving him a glance him over; he seemed paler than usual if that was possible, his uniform was a complete mess and there was something like a scratch hidden under his fringe Robin noted.

"Thanks" Vlad hissed.

"Sorry, I just meant that-" Robin was cut short of his apology.

"Yeah I know, I'm just a bit tired" Vlad gave him a small smile which Robin returned.

"Wait" Robin smile dropped. "This isn't another one of your insomnia episodes is it?"

Vlad laughed.

"No, they don't need to tell me I'm The Chosen One twice" Vlad suddenly went quiet, his gaze dropping from Robin and to the table instead.

Robin leaned over the table moving closer to Vlad.

"_Is there something you're not telling me?" _ He whispered.

Vlad looked at him as if he was looking at a stranger; his eyes looked glassy as if he were on the verge of tears. Robin was in agony that Vlad was in such a state, he couldn't bare it.

"_I did it again_" Vlad murmured.

Robin's face puzzled.

"Did _what_ exactly?" Robin asked.

Vlad shook his head.

"Never mind" He said standing up. "I'm going to get some food."

**xXx**

Jonno finished up his rendezvous with his dad earlier than normal so he could see Robin. Today had been amazing; he and Robin had sat next to each other in every lesson, Jonno trying his hardest to 'accidently' brush himself against him. And the best of it all was the fact that Vlad wasn't there to steal Robin's attention, Jonno felt on top of the world as he entered the dinner hall.

His eyes looked around the room before resting on Robin who was sitting alone in the corner. Jonno smiled. His happiness was short lived as he went to walk over someone beat him to it. Vlad was back. Jonno just stood still with gritted teeth as he watched as Vlad give Robin some of his food and they talked, Robin staring at him all love struck.

He shook his head.

Why did it always end the same?

He ran out the hall hoping no one noticed the tears falling down his cheeks.

**xXx**

"What you looking at?" Robin asked.

Vlad gaze fell from Jonno's hasty exit to Robin eyes.

"What do you think of Jonathon?" Vlad noticed Robin fidget slightly.

"Van Helsing?" Robin swallowed hard, if Vlad found out he'd spent the day with him he might wonder where his priorities lie.

"Yes, him…"Vlad answered staring at him intently.

"Well…I…" Robin sighed. "Fine I admit it! You weren't here ok, and I didn't fancy a day of loneliness and I mean he offered and it was a good day but he isn't you so…yeah"

Vlad looked slightly surprised.

"I think it's great" Vlad smiled.

"Great?" Robin repeated.

"Well maybe this is how we can make peace between us all, Robin you're a genius!" Vlad eyes lit up.

Robin blushed slightly. He loved it when Vlad complimented him; it made him feel all warm and bubbly inside.

"_You_ just need to get closer to him" Vlad said his face plastered with a huge grin.

"Wait, me…on my own? Without you?" Suddenly Robin didn't like this idea.

"Well for now yes, he hates my guts, I doubt he'll see me as a new mate but if you talk to him maybe he'll come round and see sense" Vlad saw Robin's face deep in thought, he needed Robin on board so he reached out, grabbed his arm and gave it a squeeze. "Please…for me?"

Robin just nodded powerless to resist.


End file.
